It Wouldn't Hurt if We Tried
by nerdonthemove
Summary: John has never done it with a guy before. Punk thinks it's hilarious. John wants to change that. WARNING: Contains M/M Hard Slash


**A/N:** This fic is for the lovely Cenaholic who requested a virgin Cena lol! Here you go, love! :D BTW, please bear with me. I've never written smut in my life. ;_;

**Warnings:** Hard slash, m/m, rimming, awful smut writing. Please forgive me. I'll be hiding forever now.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

John's head turned in an instant the moment he heard the words come out of his companion's mouth, making him flush in embarrassment all of a sudden. It was one in the morning and the hallway to their hotel rooms were already dimmed down which had John asking himself what the hell was he still doing outside his hotel room walking side by side with CM Punk who seemed to have resorted to giving him a smug look. Come to think of it, he had been walking side by side with Punk since he had bumped into him in the hotel's dining room a couple of hours ago. One small greeting led to a short conversation which led to another topic and another one after that. John couldn't even remember the first thing that they had talked about but somehow their little chat had already gone off bounds as their discussions inappropriately headed to John's sexual life. Hey, John was a hundred percent sure that he was sober – come on, it was CM Punk he was talking to; the guy didn't need to have alcohol in his blood to think of something to talk about – but he had no idea why he was even entertaining these questions from the guy.

And John knew that the conversation was crossing so far off the line when Punk asked him if he already had sex with another man. Well, the question didn't make him flustered or anything, but when he saw the sheer surprise on Punk's face when he shook his head no in reply he felt all his blood rush to his face in shame.

A wide smile was etched across the champion's face when John finally had the courage to look back at Punk.

"No, really, John. You_ never_ had sex with a guy before?"

Somehow the way Punk was questioning him was making him more awkward than ever. He went on walking, letting off a small sigh. "I'm straight, Punk. And I don't just run around raising my flag at everyone. I'm not that desperate for sex."

"Screw it if you're straight," Punk answered while following right behind him. "At least curiosity had to kick you in the head once. Almost every guy I know had at least received head once or twice from another dude. Come on, John, don't be shy."

Shaking his head, John kept on walking, trying his best not to give Punk an accusing look. "I got nothing to say to you, kid."

A scoffing snort came from the champion and John already knew that this guy wouldn't stop until he gave him what he wanted. John wasn't that easy though, and besides he liked seeing this annoying side of CM Punk that he barely saw. Usually it was he who irritated the guy with his happy-go-lucky attitude. This time, he thought, it was time for payback. Although if he had to admit, he kept his answers subtle so that Punk wouldn't get off his back.

"You know if you're so persistent," John found himself saying as he gave Punk a small glance. "How about you tell me if you've already done it with a man?"

"Sure. It's this guy that I met when I was still in ROH. He was gay, I was bored so one night we got into a cheap motel and next thing I know, his dick was in my –"

"Okay, okay too much detail there Punk! I just asked you to tell me if you did, not describe how you did it."

John stopped walking and almost sighed in relief when he finally found the door to his hotel room for he had been wanting to seek refuge ever since Punk had brought up the stupid topic. Also there was a sickening feeling inside John's guts since the younger man had started narrating his man-to-man action and it was most probably because he wasn't used to hearing those things. And quite honestly, he felt a little bit disappointed to know that Punk had already done it with some other guy he didn't know.

_Next thing I know, his dick was in my –_

In his what? In his mouth? Inside his ass? Just the thought of it made John feel all hot and bothered. Punk kneeling between the man's thighs, his mouth sliding up and down as he sucked on his cock like a fucking expert, breathing deeply as his head bobbed up and down, humming, moaning on the shaft in need. And it all became worse when his head had started picturing the champion sitting down on the man's hips, stroking his own dick as he fucked himself with the cock plunging inside his ass, eyes closed and mouth hanging open in pleasure. They were all too much for John to handle and if it wasn't for his hand that was gripping the knob on the door, he would have collapsed right on the spot.

"So," John started, clearing his throat before proceeding. "How did that night end for you?"

Punk stared at him blankly at first, perhaps thinking of John's true intentions about asking such a thing, but the expression on his face quickly faded and he shrugged at the bigger man. "I sucked his dick and I fucked him. That's it."

"Yeah, fucked him, right," John said quietly as he thought of something else and when he finally knew what to ask, he placed both of his hands on his hips and let out an incredulous chuckle. "Have you bottomed before?"

The champion's eyes widened in surprise. "You know for a guy who haven't had sex with another man before, I'm shocked that you speak of such terms. But in answer to your question, yes I have let a couple of dicks up my ass – with protection so don't panic yet."

"Okay," seriously, why was he getting nervous? He was just curious, damn it. "Does it hurt?"

John could see the gears in Punk's head slowly turning and he braced himself for what was to come. Really, he was expecting the guy to laugh at him and tell him that everything he said was a lie just to make him say that he was interested in having sex with men. But John wasn't. He was still straight last time he checked. The only difference now was that he was only interested in having sex with Punk and no one else.

None of the mocking he was expecting to see came though, but there was a smirk on Punk's face that made John's hairs on the back of his neck stand, also making his spine tingle in sudden anticipation.

And then his heart fell when Punk walked up to him, only stopping when his face was merely inches away from the older man, still sporting the amused smirk and with this close proximity John could see Punk's eyes turning glassier by the second and if John couldn't be more right, Punk's actually enjoying this.

"Come on, John, do you really want to know if it hurts?"

"Hey, you're the one who said at least curiosity had to kick me in the head."

Punk chuckled at that and moved just a little bit too closer. "Twenty bucks says you won't get through this."

John didn't back down from that. "Twenty says I'll let you fuck me."

That must have been the right words to say for Punk closed in the little distance they had and leaned forward, their lips connecting a little bit too harshly, which works for John's liking if he had a say. His hand made its way to the back of Punk's head as he pulled the guy closer than before while the other hand struggled to get his hotel room door open. A couple of seconds and he was successful, and with John not wasting his time, he dragged Punk inside and without a moment to spare had him pinned against the back of the door.

Then John's tongue was inside Punk who let him in without a word – clearly because he already had his mouth full – and the kid merely opened his mouth wider for better access. Punk's hands were on his hips, pulling his shirt from his body and as much as John didn't want to break the kiss yet, he removed his lips from Punk's only to get his tops out of the way. He threw his shirt somewhere in the room, not even bothering to see where it went for his eyes were only fixed on the man panting in front of him.

"You kiss pretty well for a straight guy."

There was a deep chuckle coming from inside John as he moved toward Punk and latched his tongue on the guy's earlobe. "I said that I never tried sex with men before but that doesn't mean I never made out with a guy in my life."

Punk's breath hitched when John pulled his lobe between his teeth, gaining a triumphant laugh from the bigger man. Kissing his way down to the champion's neck he focused on the skin on the base of Punk's neck, licking on it then sucking on it lightly.

"Don't you fucking dare give me a hickey or I'll beat you to a pulp."

That had John laughing inside but that wasn't enough to stop him, especially when he felt Punk's fingers run through his short hair. He sucked on the skin really hard that it made the kid moan out loud, a sound that sent all of John's blood down to his groin. Kissing the bruised skin with a smile John moved away and beamed at what he did. Only to find a scowling Punk in front of him.

"What did I say about the hickey, dumbass?"

"Hey, chill down, it's not going to stay that long."

"Yeah, long enough for next week's show – _oh fuck._"

John knew that it was going to work. He moved his hips forward, his clothed erection meeting Punk's hard one with one long stroke. Quite surprisingly the sweet friction made John's knees buckle and had him breathing out Punk's name. He dropped his head down and watched as he jutted his hips forward again, gaining another curse from Punk's lips. Just then he felt two hands on either of his cheeks, gripping his bum and pulling him much harder against Punk's cock. The sensation had him bucking up and groaning as he felt Punk's member slide along with his. Shit, if John didn't do something about this, he'd end up coming in his pants.

With the little strength that he could focus on right now, he crashed his lips against Punk once again, tugging on the man's shirt in the process. The quicker he got naked, the better. Punk was cooperative though and he let his shirt be taken away, revealing his tattooed torso that had John's mouth watering in anticipation.

"Like what you see, big guy?"

John merely licked his lips with a dark smile. "You bet I do."

His hands quickly found Punk's belt buckle and worked on it with trembling fingers. Punk must have noticed him shaking for he helped as well, making the task easier for him. Pulling his pants down to his knees, John admired at the sight of Punk slowly stroking his cock with his fist while giving John his trademark smirk. John merely smiled back at that and moved to kneel in between the man's thighs so that he could finally have a taste of Punk's dick but he was stopped by the man's hand that gently pushed him back to his feet.

"Not so fast there, big shot," Punk said with a laugh when he saw the surprised look on John's face. "Save the blowjobs for later. I don't want you gagging before I can even fuck you."

John opened his mouth in protest only to have his lips sealed by Punk again as the guy pushed him to walk backwards toward the bed, making him fall flatly on the mattress once he felt the edge behind his legs. He must have blacked out for a bit when his back hit the cushions for when he opened his eyes, he found Punk on top of him, smirking at him before moving his lips to his broad chest. He took a sharp intake of breath when Punk's lips found a nipple and bit a frustrated moan as the man nipped on it, sucking, licking at the hard nub. Punk gave the same attention on the other nipple before moving down to his stomach, trailing kisses down to his abs until he got to John's belt buckle.

Watching Punk slowly –and when he said slowly John meant torturously slow – undo his belt and unbutton his pants only made John's heart race faster in anticipation and excitement. He bit the urge to tell Punk to hurry it up but when he felt his pants – along with his boxers – slide down his legs, he felt his throat close up as he gasped for air. Articles of clothing one by one left John's body until he was finally stark naked in front of the straight edge savior, who seemed to have found time to study John's body quietly.

"You're killing me here, Punk."

"Patience, young grasshopper."

And then John lost the ability to form coherent words as soon as he felt Punk's mouth on the head of his dick, teasing it with his tongue as he licked on the slit before sliding it all down until John could finally feel his cock hitting the back of his throat. With much difficulty he sat up from the bed as he propped himself up with his elbows and what he saw made his hips buck forward and Punk had to settle him down on the bed with his hand. Then the champion was looking at him again, eyes filled with need and lust as he slid his mouth up and down John's cock, his cheeks hollowing as he put just the right amount of suction. John couldn't take it. If only Punk wasn't holding him down the bed, he would have fucked the man's mouth ruthlessly right now.

Not able to hold back a moan anymore John finally breathed out Punk's name. Not Punk, no, but Phillip. And he momentarily stopped, all the pleasure in his body leaving in a second in thought of Punk getting mad at him for saying his real name. He even cracked an eye open – he somehow had them closed for some time already – to see how Punk had reacted to his sudden call. What he saw was something he wasn't expecting though. Punk's eyes were closed, dick still inside the guy's mouth and then he was moaning as he slid further down to the base of John's cock, the timbre of his voice pulsating from the man's member then crawling through his spine. John was pretty sure his eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

"Oh shit," John gasped, throwing his head back and finally lying back on the bed. Punk's lips clamped tighter around his length and the cold metal band on the guy's lips only made everything worse for John. "Fuck, Punk I'm gonna come soon if you keep this up."

Punk pulled away from John's cock, creating a loud popping sound and John almost groaned at the loss of contact. "We don't want that happening yet, now, do we?" The straight edge savior asked cockily as he removed the last of his clothing then climbed back on the bed only to get pinned on the mattress by the bigger man. John smiled in triumph for he could finally get the upper hand with this position but with the strength John wasn't expecting Punk to possess at the moment, their situations reversed in a second: with him lying on the bed and Punk on top of him.

Hands quickly followed after that, caressing and stroking as the champion moved lower to John's crotch once more. With Punk's hand rubbing his thigh softly, John held his breath and raised his knees in anticipation, thinking that Punk would go for his cock again. Well, he wouldn't mind it one bit if the guy did but it better be now 'cause the wait was killing him.

Despite the darkness of the room they were in, he could see the trace of Punk's outline going down and that made John close his eyes as he waited patiently for a mouth to envelope his forgotten cock – which was only turning harder from the anticipation. But then he felt hands on either side of his ass, clenching, spreading them apart and then something wet and soft was making its way inside him, making him whimper in shock and, surprisingly, it just made John harder than before.

Punk's tongue continued to probe John, thrusting inside, licking and thrusting again while slowly pushing deeper inside the man, then changing the pace and thrusting hard and fast, almost in the most brutal way as possible. Clutching the bed sheets beneath him, John thrust back against Punk's mouth only to feel more because seriously this wasn't enough. He wanted Punk to go deeper; he wanted Punk inside him. He was a panting mess and it took a minute before he finally found the voice to speak again. Breathing heavily, he moaned, "Shit, just fuck me, Punk!"

That might have surprised the younger man for he lifted his head, his teeth glistening in a slight grin before tracing his fingertips along the rim of John's hole – which made the bigger man shiver, by the way. "You got lube?"

"Bedside drawer."

Punk jumped off the bed a second later, taking the stuff out of John's drawer without a word. John silently watched him as he got on the bed, lathered a generous amount of lube on his member, stroked it with his fist and John couldn't help but moan at the sight of Punk closing his eyes while jacking off in front of him. Biting his lip, John wrapped his hand around his own dick and pumped it in time with Punk's movements. Seriously, he could get off with just this.

Done rolling on a condom Punk finally settled himself between John's legs and John could feel the man's length poking just shy from his entrance. Nerves immediately kicked him and his head started asking weird questions like _is this going to hurt?_ or _how the fuck is Punk going to fit his dick inside me?_ Punk must have felt the worry coming from him for he felt hands soothing his inner thigh, rubbing, no actually, massaging the tense muscle slowly.

"Just calm down, John. It's all going to be fine."

Calming down was the hardest thing to do right now but John tried his best to relax. He laid his head back on the pillow, drew deep breaths, focused on the hand rubbing his thigh and tried to ignore the hard, wet and cold tip of Punk's member nudging right on the rim of his hole. Somehow the nudging was slowly turning into a push and he could feel his entrance opening up for it, adjusting to Punk's size until the blunt head of his cock had finally made its way inside him, which took John by surprise and he groaned a little too loudly as he felt the pain subside. Well, at least Punk was inside him now, his head thought for a second.

"Y-you okay?" He heard Punk ask with a chuckle.

"Yeah, just, give me a second,"

John closed his eyes as he forced himself to relax. _You had injuries far more painful than this, Cena,_ his head started telling him off again. Actually, the voice was right so this small amount of pain should be nothing for him. Besides, it was Punk who was guiding him. He knew they weren't the best of friends but he was sure that he could trust the guy.

Perhaps he was too busy with his thoughts he didn't notice Punk moving, inch by inch, measuring his thrusts and the only thing John could feel was something hard and wet filling up his ass, making him whine in sudden eagerness. Puffs of air came out of his mouth, deep warm breaths that almost made it look like he was having a fever as he panted for air and when he finally opened his eyes, he found Punk right in front of him, watching him with worry obviously written on his face. Suppressing a chuckle, John smiled and nodded at the man, giving him the cue. But Punk looked uncertain.

"You sure it's okay? Does it hurt? Just tell me if it does I'll –"

"Just fucking _move_, Punk."

Heeding John's words, Punk slid out slowly, pushing back in with the same speed, doing it once then twice, whispering "fuck" every time he did. He lifted John's leg on his shoulder, shifting the angle and thrusting back in, sending sudden sparks in John's eyes which had the man moaning out loud.

"Oh shit, Punk do that again!"

Punk didn't need telling twice. His pace picking up, he did a swift, hard thrust followed by strings of curses coming out of his mouth and lustful groans from the other man. The lone sound of their breaths catching gradually turned into breathless moans and occasional cries of "shit" and "fuck" as Punk drove fast inside John's ass. Sounds of wet slapping as skin made contact with skin filled John's ears, making him harder and moving his hips to meet Punk's thrusts, he crossed his legs on the man's back, pulling Punk deeper inside him.

"Ah, so fucking tight, John," Punk growled in his ear. "_Jesus_, you feel so good."

That might have made John blush or laugh, he wasn't sure. But he was pretty damn sure that he grabbed Punk's nape and pulled him down for a kiss. But the kiss wasn't like before. Harsh, fast, sloppy, almost painful. No. This time it was gentle. Tongue sliding against tongue, lips meeting with a sweet smack as they swallowed each other's moans. It was unlike any other.

Punk pummelled inside John, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust, sending blinding pleasure down John's spine and then John was shouting out, moaning deeply in sheer bliss, groaning "Punk!" every time the man's cock plunged inside him.

Then there was a hand gripping his forgotten but still hard member, stroking it lightly and suddenly Punk was growling in his ear, "Say my name, John."

"Fuck," John whined. "Shit…Punk!"

"No," and the stroking on his cock stopped, making him whimper again. "_Say my name._"

John threw his head back in frustration. Damn he wasn't going to last. "Phil, oh fuck."

John wasn't sure what happened after that. All he could remember were a hand pumping his cock, making him buck up wildly in time with Punk's thrusts, his fingers digging the small of Punk's back and teeth sinking in his neck. And then he was coming, white hot pleasure blinding him for a second then Punk was coming as well, biting his lip too harshly just to contain the loud groan that was threatening to get out of him. The man fell right on top of John, with John's come smearing all over their bellies.

Maybe it was the effect of exhaustion or maybe it was something more but neither of the two moved. John may have placed his arms around Punk, giving the man a light hug in the process, but still, they stayed on their spot, neither one minding their sticky stomachs.

"Do you want to go?"

Punk lifted his head at the question, a small frown building on his brows. That instant John knew he shouldn't have asked. But Punk's answer had him thinking otherwise soon.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm tired. I'm not getting out of this bed until I get some sleep."

John snorted and shook his head, sighing deeply right after. Pushing Punk away, who finally pulled out of him and threw his condom on the nearest trash bin, he grabbed the closest shirt he could find then cleaned himself up and handed it to Punk who did the same thing. All cleaned up, Punk threw the dirty shirt across the room and lay down on the bed, pulling the sheets and getting under it.

Watching him, John got under the bed sheets too, but didn't dare pull Punk into a hug or a spoon. He knew the guy couldn't handle that much sappiness anyway, so he turned to the side with a wince, his back facing Punk.

"My money's in my wallet. Just grab the twenty before you go."

"Fuck you, Cena," Punk snapped and John laughed out loud at the reaction from the other man. He turned and saw the guy glaring straight at him. "What am I? Some hooker you picked out on the street?"

"I was kidding. Don't get so jumpy about it."

"Great, now you think you're funny! You're an asshole, John Cena."

Despite the harsh words, John smiled and chuckled. He shifted on the bed, reaching out he pulled Punk and planted a light kiss on his lips. Immediately, he saw the blush creep up the man's cheeks, making him grin boyishly. "Yeah, and you're a dick, CM Punk. I guess that makes us a match."


End file.
